Vampire, My Savior
by Minami-to-yuri no hana
Summary: He was the one who saved me from the nightmare, my savior, knight in shining armor, but he's a...? Vamp fic, inspired from one of popular anime/manga. Lemon in later chapter. Not good at summary, but R&R please! NO FLAME. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Nice to meet you all!

Oh my, this my first rated M story.

I was inspired from one of popular vampire anime/manga(s). Maybe there will be some similarity with the anime/manga, but not FULL the same with it. Oh, and I will combine it with others anime/manga or stories.

Err..I don't know it will be good or not. I just hope you guys will like it, kay?

Ooh, by the way, I REWRITTEN it a.k.a. FIXED it, LOL. Thank you soooooo much for my beta reader, **Kisa Kisa Yum Yum**. Love ya, LMAO! XP

No more to say, let's just begin then. Enjoy! =D

* * *

**Vampire, My Savior**

~ Chapter 1 : My Life ~

...

...

...

'Even though I know it's an unreachable dream, I can't keep lying to myself... I do still love him...will always love him...'

...

...

...

* * *

Age :

Sasuke Uchiha : 18

Sakura Haruno : 17

Naruto Uzumaki : 18

Neji Hyuuga : 18

Yamanaka Ino : 17

Shikamaru Nara : 17

Hinata Hyuuga : 17

Tenten Shioda : 17

Gaara Sabaku : 17

Tsunade Sarutobi : 54

Kakashi Hatake : 31

Note :

- _italic_ : other languages than English/flashback voice

- ' ' : inner voice/talking to self/voices in the past

* * *

[Sakura POV]

My name is Sakura Haruno.

I will never, ever, forget that...the things that happened in my life. It's my one and only nightmare, but my indescribable sweet memory all at once. Confusing? Yes, it is, I know. It's like the people always say, 'where there's the darkness, there will always be the light'. Somehow, my nightmare is just like that phrase.

'_Dame! Yameteee...! Yamete kudasaiiii! Iieeeee!_'

I will always remember my scream that night. It happened when I was a little girl, eight years old to be exact. That night, in my dreamless sleep, my mother suddenly opened my door so hard that I jerked awake. Without saying a word, she scooped me up and brought me downstairs and ran to the kitchen. She approached the backdoor in the kitchen and unlocked it. I still remember how cold the winter wind felt as it blew against my skin.

My mother then put me down and said, '_Run, Sakura-chan! Onegai! Run as far as you can!_'

'_Kaa-san? Doushite?_'

'_Hayaku! Run! Onegai, run, Sakura-chan!_'

That was the last thing I could hear from my mom. After she spoke, that 'thing' came after my mom and I. My father screamed to me, told me to run away, just like my mother had said. They tried to stop it from attacking me. I stood still for a moment, let my pure eyes witness the event. It bit my mom's neck, sucking her blood, and my father tried to shoot him. But it was really fast, so it was able to dodge the bullet very well. My mom fell down, and I could tell she was already dead. I shook at the sight. My mother...was gone.

My father looked very angry and shot it several times. But none of the bullets reached it. Then, in a quick motion, it came to my father and slapped away the gun, and slashed my father with its hands.

'_Dame! Yameteee...! Yamete kudasaiiii! Iieeeee!_' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Blood trickled from three long, deep scratches across the front of my father's body. Before he fell down, he looked at me and managed to say, '_Tenshi, run_'. The words made me start, and I realized that the monster was smirking at me with its hungry eyes. It showed its fangs, causing goosebumps to stand up on my body. When it started to walk towards me, I immediately ran off as fast as I could to the forest at the back of my house.

I ran, ran, and kept running. I didn't remember anymore how far I was running from home. As I could see the first sight some trees from the forest, I fell down face first and hit the ground. Thanks to the snow, I just felt a slight pain, but it was very cold for sure. I turned around to see it, a victorious smirk on its face. I crawled back as quick as I could as it stepped towards me. I ran out of energy. When it had almost reached me, I just closed my eyes, hoping it would end fast, so I would feel less pain. But suddenly...

I heard a pained roar. I opened my eyes and saw the monster turn into ashes that were quickly blown away by the cold wind. Then I saw...someone...a man. He looked at me, and I saw that his eyes were blood red with what looked like three black comas. When I gasped, his eyes turned black. Wh-what was that?

He crouched down to me and asked, '_Are you okay, little one?_'

Dumbfounded, I just stared at him. It had all happened so fast. My parents dying, the monster, running for my life-and then it was gone. Now this man, who I think killed that monster to...save me? I couldn't hold it back anymore and loudly I cried out, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. After a minute, a pair of warm arms hugged me. It was him...

'_Ssshh...it's okay now, daijoubu...omae wo mamotte ageru yo..._'

As he said that, I quieted and tried to open my eyes to look at him again. His promise… was it a dream? Fate? I looked up at him through teary eyes, my emerald orbs meeting his onyx ones. His face was somewhat blurry, but I could still see his handsome features. Did he really mean that?

'_H-hontou ni? Yakusoku?_'

'_Aa...yakusoku_.' He touched my cheek with his bare hand. His touch... I sort of… liked it. It was so surreal. He was a stranger, but...why was he making me feel safe around him?

'_Ha-hai! A-arigatou! Domou arigatou!_'

His smile was warm and I smiled back at him with my still teary eyes, then hugged him. He hugged me back, again. I didn't know why, and I didn't care anymore, but I felt safe in this stranger's arms. I hope, he will never leave me alone...cause I have nobody now...

* * *

"Sakura..."

"Eh?" I opened my eyes at the whispered call of my name. I was sitting on a bench in the school garden where I spent my break. Remembering that someone called me, I looked behind me, towards the voice.

"What are you doing here alone?"

There he was. My savior...my knight in shining armor...stood in all his glory at my back.

"Sasuke-_senpai_...I...I was...?"

"Something bothering you?"

"I...I just remembered about something in the past...that inci~"

"Ssshh...I know...I know…" He reached up to tuck some strands of my hair behind my ears, then he touched my right cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch. Those hands...the same hands that touched me nine years ago. His hand was somewhat cold, but slightly warm. But I didn't mind that. I like it that way. When he started to stroke my cheek and I could feel his breath draw near me, someone stopped his action. He grabbed his hand harshly, making Sasuke remove his hand from me.

"The bell already rang, Sasuke-senpai. Your 'night' class will start soon..." That deep and cold voice...Gaara.

Night class, eh? But it's afternoon now. Confusing? I know, I will explain it clearly later. All I can say now is that my class and Gaara's is different than Sasuke's. Sasuke is in the Night Class. It is a special class in my high school for...errr, I will tell you later, I promise. The class runs from afternoon to night. I'm in Medical Class, and Gaara is in Political-Science Class.

"G-gaara-kun!" Oh my, I was so surprised to see him so suddenly. Had the bell already rang and I didn't hear it? Was it because...Sasuke's touch had taken all of my attention?

"I see. I'm so sorry then that I wasn't paying attention to the bell, Mr. Vice President of Student Council..." Sasuke showed his thin smile. Gaara released his hand harshly, still glaring at him, and didn't take his eyes off of Sasuke as he started to walk away.

And yes, Gaara is the Vice President of Konoha High School's Student Council. And for your information, I'm the President of the Student Council.

"A-ah! Then I must get going too, _ne_?" I didn't know who I was talking to exactly, so I said it to both of them.

"_Sayonara_, Sakura...I'll see you again later..." Sasuke walked away to go to his class and waved to me, his back facing us.

"_H-hai! Sayonara_...Sasuke...senpai..." I slightly whispered.

"Sakura, let's go. Our class will start soon too."

"A-ah, _hai_!"

We walked side by side to the building from the garden. At first, we didn't say anything, then Gaara broke the silence.

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"You know you have to keep your guard up, right? They're not like us, remember? You have to be careful, always, no matter how nice they are."

"O-okay, what do you mean by that?"

"Especially him..." Gaara said it in a hard and dark voice...full of hate?

"You mean...Sasuke-senpai?"

"Aa..."

I sighed. Why he can't understand that? I mean-, urgh, never mind.

"Gaara-kun...you know who is Sasuke-senpai for me...he's~"

"Your savior, knight in shining armor, I know. But still, he's not even a human, Sak!" I stopped my walk abruptly as his voice rose almost to a shout.

"Sorry Gaara-kun, I can't accept that, no matter what you say," I said softly. He stopped walking and looked at me. We stood in the middle of the quiet corridor even though everyone was already in their class.

"Gaara..." I was not using the suffix, so that means I was being REALLY serious. "Sasuke means a lot to me, not only my saviour, but also family. He and Kakashi-_sensei_ are the only family I have now, you know that very well...because of that incident..."

"Don't say that, you… do you love him, Sakura?" That...is the most unanswerable question I've ever been asked in my whole entire life.

"I...I...don't know..." I whispered, but he could still hear me of course.

"Sakura...don't lie to me..."

"Gaara-kun, I..." I put the suffix back, cause I knew I could not win this argument with him.

"But Sak, you know it better than I do! You know he's a vamp~"

"I KNOW!" I shouted at him, not wanting to hear that word. I closed my eyes so that I couldn't see his expression face. "I know...please...Gaara-kun..." I was half whispering, my voice low because I knew that my shouting could be heard inside of the classes. My eyes were tearing up, I could feel it. I wished that Gaara couldn't see, but of course he did.

"Sakura...I...I'm sorry...please, don't~" Gaara began, but my tears were already trickling down to my cheeks before falling to the wood floor.

I was SO weak! SO weak that I could not protect my parents, SO weak that I could not protect myself back then, so in the end the one who saved me was Sasu~, urgh, I can't help it, sorry. I could not hold back my tears anymore. I put my hands over my face and sniffled, trying so hard to stop my crying.

"Hey, I~I'm sorry, okay? Oh God, Sak, I..." He was almost speechless. Suddenly, he hugged me. Wow, Gaara hugged me. He was trying to soothe me and apologize to me. "Sakura...I'm so sorry, really. Please don't cry anymore, kay?"

I heard regret in his voice, so I nodded slowly. He continued to hug me until my tears stopped.

I didn't know why, but somehow, I felt like someone watching me, well, us...

* * *

[General POV]

Someone _was _watching her, watching that other person hug her… And the sight made this person's eyes become red, full of anger…and jealousy?

* * *

*Translation:

- dame : don't

- yamete kudasai : please stop

- iie : no

- onegai : please

- doushite : why

- hayaku : fast/quick

- daijoubu : it's okay

- omae wo mamotte ageru yo : I will protect you

- hontou ni : really

- yakusoku : promise

- hai : yes

- arigatou : thank you

- domou arigatou : thank you very much

- ne : right

- senpai : suffix for senior

- kun : suffix for a boy/man who really close

* * *

So? How about that? Is it good? Boring? Standard? Or what?

I'm so sorry for the grammatical error, or miss type, and etc. I'm so sorry too if it's short, cause it's for the beginning. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one. I'm so sorry there's no lemon in this chapter, there will be later on.

Then...

Pleaseeeee tell me what you think by review it, kaaay? *puppy eyes* So I can fix it properly. And PLEASE, NO FLAME. I need a constructive criticism.

Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing my fic!

ARIGATOU! JA! =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, another chapter!

Well, I hope this one is better than before, cause this is longer than before, hehe.

Thank for my reviewers in chapter 1. Hope you will stay tuned to my story, LOL!

Anyway, let's begin! Enjoy! =D

* * *

**Vampire, My Savior**

~ Chapter 2 : My School Days ~

...

...

...

'He's my desire...my love...my life...my everything...'

...

...

...

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and the characters, Kishimoto does as you know ='((. I just own this story, that's all, LOL. ^o^

* * *

Age :

Sasuke Uchiha : 18

Sakura Haruno : 17

Naruto Uzumaki : 18

Neji Hyuuga : 18

Yamanaka Ino : 17

Shikamaru Nara : 17

Hinata Hyuuga : 17

Tenten Shioda : 17

Gaara Sabaku : 17

Tsunade Sarutobi : 54

Kakashi Hatake : 31

Note :

- italic : other languages than English/flashback voice

- ' ' : inner voice/talking to self/voices in the past

* * *

[General POV]

He was sitting on the branch of a big tree somewhere not too far from thecorridor windows. Why? To keep an eye out for his lovely one, of course. He put his left leg on the branch and let his other hang down. His right hand rested on the trunk and his left arm rested on his left knee. He was watching his love being hugged by someone else, a guy, making his hand clench into a fist. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his anger. Unconsciously, his eyes turned red, the Sharingan automatically activated against his will.

"She's mine…," he said aloud.

'Wha-what the heck is wrong with me? Why did I say that? Why... Why did I feel so angry about that hug?' he asked himself.

'Because you're jealous, Uchiha...yeah, jealous. You like her, don't you?' His inner grinned, mocking him.

'What the-No, I'm not! I'm an Uchiha, the most popular and the strongest pureblood vampire clan. I don't just become jealous by anything.'

'Yeah, right. Why don't you just tell her that you love her? Forget about the human thing. I could smell that she loves you back, you know, heh.' The inner smirked.

'Tch, it's not as simple as that, you moron.'

'Well, what will you do now then?' his inner asked him.

'I...I don't know.'

'Tch, you're boring. See ya later, bastard.'

"Stupid inner," he mumbled to himself, and looked back at where she is now. That guy, Gaara Sabaku, finally released his grip on her after a couple of minutes. Then Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to sweep away the tears, and then they continued to walk down the corridor.

'They probably went to class,' he said aloud to himself.

A familiar voice drifted up to where he sat. "Well, well, well...what are you doing here, Mr. Uchiha? You know, class already started a couple minutes ago..."

"Kakashi..." Sasuke called the person's name. He then jumped down from the tree and approached the silver-haired man.

"_Yare yare_… What are you doing up there? Go to your class now, young man. Even though you're the leader and my partner, still, stick with the rules, please." Kakashi smirked from under his mask.

"_Wakatte iru_. It's none of your business anyway..." Sasuke answered in his cold voice with his usual stoic composure.

"Aa...always the cold one, eh?"

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke had no other choice, so he went to his class. Kakashi shook his head before he went to the Principal's room, which just so happened to be his.

* * *

[Sakura POV]

I could not focus on whatever the teacher was saying. Whenever that topic was brought up, I always act and feel like this. Sometimes, I ask myself about my feelings toward Sasuke-senpai. Do I really love him? Like, love-love? I don't really know about that. Why? Of course, he was the one who saved me from that 'thing'. But, he is...a vampire, just like that 'thing'. No, he is different. Yes, he is a vampire, but not like the one who had killed my parents. The vampire who killed my parents was a monster. When someone talks about Sasuke, I don't care. I don't care if he is a vampire. He will always be my savior, the one who give me safety, warmth, and...affection? Or...love? Urgh, I can't figure it out. I'll just have to think about it and make my decision later.

Oh, yeah, I promised you all an explanation, right?

*cough* Again, my name is Sakura Haruno. I will explain to you how I got here. After the incident...

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Finally, I stopped crying. I looked up at him...those onyx orbs. I will always remember those eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. His hands swept away the tears that still lingered on my face and then stroked my cheeks gently. "_Do you have any siblings?_" he asked. I shook my head slowly to answer him. "_Hn. I see. So you are alone now?_" This time, I nodded my head.

"_What is your name, little one?_"

"_S-sakura...Sakura Haruno..._"

"_Such a beautiful name...just like you._" He smiled as I blushed slightly because of his compliment.

"_Well, Sakura, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I will ask you an important question, okay?_"

"_H-hai._"

"_Do you trust me?_"

I got a little bit confused with myself. Do I really trust him? Yes, he is a stranger, but the one who saved me from the monster. Without realization, I nodded my head again. He smiled again, it was so warm.

"_Good then. So, will you go with me? I don't want to leave you alone..._" Oh my...those words, the promise, I immediately welcomed it.

"_Hai! Please, please don't leave me! Onegai!_" I started to cry again when I said that.

"_Shh...daijoubu, ne. I already promised you, right? I will always protect you... so don't worry._" he said as he stroked my cheeks to stop me from crying again.

"_Hai! Wakatta! Please, take me with you, I don't want to be alone..._" I whined, like an eight year old child should.

He chuckled as he saw my whining, and then stroked my head. "_Hai, hai. Wakatte iru. So let's go then. Come on..._" He picked me up from the snowy ground and carried me. He put his hand on my head and the other on my back. I encircled my arms around his neck, clung to it slightly, searching for his warmth. As if he knew what I search for, he hugged me tighter than before. After that, a sudden drowsiness took over me, and I fell asleep in his warm arms...

...

...

...

When I woke up,the blurry sight of dark brown and big wood double doors greeted me. I rubbed my eyes to make it clearer. "_Doko desu ka_?"

"_You will know later, Sakura._" He pressed a white button next to the door. I heard a bell ring from the other side of the door.

"_Coming._" I could hear a man's voice from the inside, maybe older than Sasuke. The door was opened by a man, a little bit taller than Sasuke, with grey or sort of silver hair and a mask. He used some kind of a headband that covered one of his eyes. I could see the contours of his face under his mask as he opened the door and saw us; he was smiling. "_Sasuke. Glad you're home already and...who is that little girl?_"

Just as I expected, he would ask that question as he saw me. "_Hn. This girl is...Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I will explain it further to you later._" Sasuke answered him with a serious tone in his voice. I turned away from the man. I just didn't want to look at him at the moment. I still put my head in Sasuke's shoulder, and my hand clutched his dark blue shirt slightly.

"_Hn, I understand. Come in then, quick. It's really cold outside._" Without words, Sasuke brought me in with him into the large house. He took me to the living room, I guess. There was a lit fireplace, and I thought the man must have started it recently. Sasuke put me down on a dark blue couch in the living room. "_Stay here for a moment, okay? I need to talk to that man. I will back in no time, and you will meet that man later._" I nodded, to show that I obeyed him. Afterwards, Sasuke went to the kitchen with the person who welcomed us.

Just like he said, he came back to the living room after a few moments, the man with silver hair following behind him. "_Sakura, this is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, this is Sakura Haruno._"

The man named Kakashi crouched down to me. "_Hello. I'm Kakashi Hatake, just like Sasuke said. I'm his partner and roommate. Sasuke already told me everything, so don't worry. Oh, and it's really nice to meet you._" He smiled at me, I could tell even from under his mask.

"_H-hello. M-my name is S-sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you too, K-kakashi-san._" I blushed with no reason. Maybe it was because I met a new person.

"_Haha! Such a shy girl you are._" He chuckled as he saw my reaction. "_You can call me Oji-san if you want._"

"_H-hai...K-kakashi...Ji-san..._" I tried to call him like he said. He smiled at me, again. His smile was warm, but it was different from Sasuke's.

"_Sakura, I know that you are alone now. I want to be your guardian, and let you stay here with me. Will you let me_?" he asked.

I widened my eyes as I heard his question. He will...take care of me? As...a family? As...a parent maybe?

"_A-ano...do you mean...as a family? So...you are my family now_?" He smiled and nodded his head. I cried in an instant. I had this urgent feeling to hug him, so I hopped down from the couch and hugged him then. I snaked my arms around his neck. I tried to hold back my tears, as a result I was sniffing and hiccupping.

"_H-hai! Hai! I will! Of course I will. A-arigatou! Hontou arigatou!_" I cried on his shoulder, and he hugged me back. He put his hand on my head and the other one on my back, rubbing it gently.

"_Hai...daijoubu, daijoubu. Nakanaide yo..._"

When I tried to look up, I could see slightly that Sasuke was smiling to me. For the first time in my life, after the incident, I felt welcomed home into the world once again...with a family, a brand new family as my protectors, with my savior too...

[FLASHBACK END]

* * *

That's why I'm here now. Kakashi is the owner of Konoha High School. I was living with him and Sasuke at a house near the school until the school building and dormitory were completed. Now, I live in the dormitory for General Class. All of the Student Council Members, that is, Gaara, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and I, live in the dorm. There are some students who live in there too, but not too many. Cause in fact, most of them choose to go back to their own house. It is not a requirement to live in the dorm. Meanwhile, Sasuke lives in the dormitory for Night Class. The dormitory for Night Class is a little bit farther from the school, but not too far. You know, to prevent something bad from happening, because all of the students in Night Class are vampires. Kakashi told us, the Student Council's Members, to keep an eye on them so they will not be too close with the students from Night Class. Even though the students are pureblood, A-class vampire, or B-class vampire, which have the ability to control their lust for blood, we still need to stand guard just in case. Only the Student Council's Members know that the Night Class students are vampires.

Oh, and all of us call them senpai even though there are some students that are the same age as some of us out of respect for them. The students from General Class, except the Student Council members, just know that the Night Class's rank is higher than General Class, that's why they have to call them senpai.

Okay, that's it for now, I think, because I just heard the bell ringing. It's time to go home, well, to the dormitory for me. I was putting my books into my bag as I heard someone calling me.

"Sakura! Sakuraaaa!" I turned my head to look behind me and saw my friends from Student Council.

"Tenten! Hinata-chan!" I smiled at them and then took my bag in hand. I approached them with smile on my face. They smiled back at me. "Straight to the dorm?" I asked them.

"Urgh, I wish. We should go to the SC Room. Shikamaru told us that we have a meeting there," Tenten complained. I just chuckled at my friend's attitude.

"There is a project that's not finished yet. Gaara and Shika are waiting us now," said Hinata.

"Hai, _wakatta_. Let's go then!" They nodded and without wasting time, we went straight to the SC (Student Council) Room.

* * *

[SKIP TIME. Night time; Sakura POV]

Tonight, it was my duty to patrol around the Night Class building. Fortunately, I was not alone, cause I was with Gaara. But we split up, so it was more efficient and effective. I was walking with a short silver metal stick in my right hand. The stick would become long if I pressed the hidden tiny button. When a vampire touched it, it would produce some kind of electricity which will, once breaking the skin, numb of weaken the vampire, so they will stay away. Kakashi Ji-san gave it to me just in case.

When I reached a lake near the building, my steps halted abruptly. I saw Sasuke-senpai with...I-Ino-senpai? I could tell they were talking about something serious, or at least important...for them? What...what are they doing here? Their class was still running, right? Why are they here? Why they are not in their class?

I hid on the wall of the building, not too far from the lake, so they would not see me. I was watching them, and tried to catch what they were talking about, but to no avail. I could not hear them. I know, trying to eavesdrop on someone is not good, well yes, it's bad. But this was Sasuke-senpai we're talking about. Ino-senpai grabbed his upper arm and shook it a bit. Sasuke was still talking with her and stood still.

Suddenly, Ino-senpai hugged him. Yes, HUGGED HIM. My eyes widened at the sight. Even though Sasuke stood still, not shoving her away nor hugging her back, I could not take it anymore. I stopped looking at them. I clutched my black shirt uniform on the place where my heart was. I had to admit it, I felt something at the sight. Pain? Yes, it was. I felt a sting of pain in my heart. Why? Why did it hurt so much, just from the sight of them? I felt tears begin to spill from my emerald orbs and ran away from the spot as fast as I could. I kept running and running as my white skirt was blown slightly by the night wind, until I hit someone's chest.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" I looked up to see who it was. It was Gaara. "Sakura, why are you-Sakura? Are you crying?"

"G-gaara...? I-I...I was..."

"What happened? Did something bad happen? Why are you crying? Please, tell me, Sakura." Gaara was grabbing my shoulders now and then he lowered his head so he was as tall as me.

"G-gaara..." That's it, that was my limit. I cried in front of him, again. I didn't care anymore. This was Gaara after all. He immediately hugged me and put one of his hands on my head. I clutched his shirt tightly, and he hugged me tighter than before.

"Sakura..."

That night, I cried on Gaara's chest, again.

'Why...why Sasuke-senpai?'

'Why did she hug you? Why did you just do nothing?'

'Why did it hurt so much to see you being hugged by another girl? Do I...do I really love you then?'

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

*Translation:

- nakanaide : don't cry

- oji-san : uncle

* * *

Haaah...finally. I'm so sorry if it's too short. =(

Okay, how about this chapter? Good? Worse? So-so? Boring?

Let me know, kay?

So pleaseeeee review it!

And thank you to my beta reader, **Kisa Kisa Yum Yum**, LOL. XDD

If you have any idea, you can tell me or PM me. If you have some questions, go ask me or PM me. I will answer it happily! ^-^

Ooh, I almost forgot. Thank you soooooo much for all of the readers who read, reviewed, and fav my story. I trully am happy, LMAO! XDD

Then...

See you on the next chapter! JA! =^o^=


End file.
